Operators of vehicles and/or heavy machinery are susceptible to distractions from their mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and the like. Conventional mobile computing devices are unable to determine when the device users begin operating the vehicle and/or heavy machinery and accommodate situations in which multiple device users are present and could each possibly operate the vehicle and/or heavy machinery.